


You Rushed Into my Heart

by Eggsbenedictcumberbund



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: First Meetings, I love these good good boys, Love Song, Magnus is a big wholesome sack of meat, Taako doesn't do feelings, could be a regular song but if you get it your soul is gonna be ripped out, pre-here there be gerblins, taagnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 11:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsbenedictcumberbund/pseuds/Eggsbenedictcumberbund
Summary: Set the night before Here There Be Gerblins, when the boys "first" meet. Taako feels like he recognizes Magnus and feelings happen, but he doesn't know why. Implied relationship during the Stolen Century. Fuck I love these boys.





	You Rushed Into my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a normal love song, then I decided to make it about my two favorite Horny Boys. My goal is to trick outsiders into listening to a gay ship fansong while destroying the souls of people who know what it's about.   
> Enjoy!

The moment I first saw you   
Looking big and strong and kind  
Something fluttered   
like glowing embers  
In the back of my sealed-off mind.  
I can’t quite place the feeling  
But something in me shifted  
Saw that dumb smile  
on your scarred face  
and my blinds were lifted

A prolonged glance, a lingering touch  
Your confident stance, it’s all too much  
I can’t take it anymore, I haven’t felt this since before…  
Before... Before? 

Baby you’ve rushed into my heart  
Emotions are surfacing Tearing me apart.  
It feels like I’ve known you for centuries,   
But we’ve just met here tonight. 

Half seen dreams float through my head  
Like memories of the past  
I see you swirling by me,  
But they never last  
How could I become so comfortable  
With you sitting near?  
I haven’t let anyone close  
In what feels like years

I don’t do this, I’m on my own  
What did I miss? how could I have known,  
That just your laugh could bring me to my knees?  
I’m scared of all the possibilities

Baby you’ve rushed into my heart  
It seems like we are long past the start  
We just met tonight, but this feels so right  
In your face I finally see the light  
It feels like I’ve known you for centuries  
Hazy strange impossible memories  
I can’t see the future,  
I must not know the past,  
But in your arms it feels like home  
I’ll make this moment last   
For tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a real song, so bear with me. I'm still working on the music part, so I'd love to see the tunes you hear in your head when you read this. What does it sound like to you? I'm writing this for uke, so any chord progression suggestions are also welcome. 
> 
> Comments and kudos keep my lich form sane <3


End file.
